


Unwilling Little Puppet

by Firebluevixen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark, Horror, Possession, Revenge, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebluevixen/pseuds/Firebluevixen
Summary: Whitley was always a puppet to his father Jacques. But when the Geist Grimm possessed him, he became a puppet to his inner rage, sorrow, loneliness and Salem herself.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something dark, violent and horror. So I hope I do a good job. This fic is inspired by the song "Left Behind- Sister Location" by DAGames. The prologue itself isn't scary, but the idea of this geist is scary enough for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

Salem stood by the Grimm pool, chuckling to herself as she made one of her most powerful Grimm yet. The most powerful Grimm of its kind in fact. Adding some of her own power and even a small piece of her soul made a Grimm that not even the strongest forces could match.

She smiled proudly as a giant geist oozed and floated out of the tar-like pool, making a terrifying screeching sound as it morphed into its ghostly shape. It was larger than any geist ever made before. Tendril-like hands swung out as the creature screamed, a sound that could shatter glass and freeze mortal souls to the bone. The creature then turned its gaze to its creator and floated down to bow in front of Salem.

"What bidding does my queen wish of me?" The geist asked, its voice sounding more like dozens of tortured voices speaking all at once. Salem was surprised for just a moment. Not even she had expected for the creature to speak. But she simply smiled again.

"Part of my soul is with you. Meaning you have the power to possess any one person. I send you to go turn the richest man in Atlas into our personal puppet. His name is Jacques Schnee. You should have no trouble claiming his mind and soul. Now go." Salem dismissed the geist with a wave of her hand.

The creature let out another soul freezing scream as it flew off towards Atlas. Salem watched as the geist became a spot in the horizon until disappearing altogether. She turned to walk back into her castle. Getting Jacques' resources to her side was crucial for her master plan. 

But sometimes, even the best laid plans can fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of yet another Schnee manor party. The second one in three weeks. As usual, everyone who's anyone in Atlas was there.

And Whitley was bored out of his skull.

He honestly couldn't even remember what the party was for. Probably his father just showing off his wealth and dominance again. Whitley mentally sighed as he politely kept greeting guests. Even greeting both of his sisters and their friends. And fighting the surge of lonely rage when they all ignored him like he was a common house plant.

Yes, being the new heir to the SDC had its perks. But making any real friends was not one of them. In this regards, and several others, Whitley was jealous and mad at his sisters and their friends.

But he was the golden child now. He'd put on a brave face. A cold face. A confident face. All until the company was his and he could run things the way he wanted to run them without Jacques' influence. He'd be his father's puppet until the time came for him to pull the strings.

Whitley secretly hated Jacques. Being left alone in a mansion with the man and his absentee mother had only showed Whitley just how horrible the man was. And ever since Klein was fired, Whitley's hate only grew. And he thought that hate would serve him well when the time came to push Jacques to the curb. He planned on laughing in his father's face as he literally had Jacques thrown out. It was that thought that had kept him going for all this time.

So why didn't it work now? That thought had always made Whitley smile. But now? He couldn't even focus on it. Try as he might, though he kept his face smiling, he had a feeling he couldn't shake.

Something didn't feel right. Like an impending sense of doom was washing over the boy. It was the most powerful feeling Whitley had ever experienced. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to run and hide. But he pushed the feeling away, being more afraid of his father's wrath than some stupid feeling.

Still, after all the guests had arrived, Whitley sneakily made his way to a corner of the ballroom to try and figure things out in his mind. Why wouldn't this feeling go away? Why did the hairs on his neck stand on end? Why did he want to scream at everyone to get away from this place? Why? Why? Wh-

The explosive sound of every window shattering at once broke the boy from his thoughts. There was a split second of stunned silence before people started screaming and running in circles. Whitley looked upwards just in time to see what had broken all of the windows. His eyes widened in fear and he ran to get closer to his father in instinctual habit.

A Grimm. A Geist. Had crashed the party. The creature let out a terrifying scream that made almost everyone fall to they're knees. Whitley covered his ears as he stumbled and ran. Tears were streaming down his face he was so scared. 

The sound of gunshots rang through the air. Whitley even heard the unmistakable sound of his sisters using their glyphs. Whitley reached his father's side just as the Geist let out another scream.

"Jaaaaacques Schneeeeeeee!"

The air itself seemed to freeze. Everyone was too stunned to move as the Geist spoke. Sounding like dozens of tortured souls. Calling out for Jacques. 

Another voice called out for Jacques to run. The Geist turned its face to Jacques and flew right at him and Whitley. Terror filled the poor boy and he closed his eyes.

Everything happened so fast. 

Whitley felt himself being picked up and moved. And the next thing he knew, pain shot through his entire body. He felt himself hit the floor as he heard agonizing screams fill the air around him. His own screams. And the furious screams of the Geist.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WELP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The Geist cried out. Whitley was filled with the most unfathomable pain conceived. All he could do was scream as his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. This next chapter will be from the party guests perspective. Just for an outside look on what's happening. Hope you enjoy. And remember, kudos and comments are life.

It all happened so fast.

The guests watched in horror as the Geist flew at Jacques. They watched, in what was a truly cowardly act, as Jacques picked up his own son and threw him into the path of the massive Grimm. Whitley's screams filled the air as his little body was lifted and shadows seemed to form around him in an ominous orb.

No one moved. Either paralyzed by fear or not wanting to hurt Whitley. They could only stand there, watch and listen as the orb got smaller and Whitley's screams died down. Until the orb disappeared and Whitley crashed to the floor with a bone shattering thud. 

"Whitley!" Weiss couldn't stand still any longer. She started to run towards her brother, wanting to make sure he was okay. She got within feet of him when she abruptly stopped and gasped. Covering her mouth to hold back the horrified scream the threatened to leave her lungs.

Whitley seemed to levitate into a standing position. His obviously broken limbs began cracking loudly as the bones moved back into place. His head hung low for a moment before a deep breath was let out.

And then he laughed.

It started out low. But it slowly increased in volume. The boy's laughter didn't sound human. More like a monster cackling with dozens of voices.

"My oh my. What delicious hatred. So much anger and sorrow. Poor child, he didn't stand a chance. I think I'll make good use of him after all." Whitley's voice stood out most among the others as he spoke. He slowly lifted his head. And this time, Weiss did scream. 

There stood Whitley. Skin ghostly pale. Eyes completely black except for the white where his pupils once were. Red rings around the edges of his eyes made the blackened eyes stand out. His teeth were all sharp and pointed. As if he could bite through flesh, muscle and bone with ease. And his smile. His smile. The haunting smile of a monster who had scared a child that had simply looked at him. 

Whitley was gone. Everyone could see it now. The Geist had claimed him. And there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some murder?

For Whitley, it felt as if he was floating in an abyss. There was nothing but darkness and an eerie feeling of being alone. He was cold. He was ice cold he was convinced that his breath would come out in puffs of mist.

"My my, poor child. So lonely. So sad. So angry. I can see it in your heart. Feel it in your soul. Deep down inside you wish to seek vengeance." A terrifying voice rang out around Whitley. He spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. But he couldn't see anything.

Whitley heard a strange sound behind him and he looked to find what looked like a swirling vortex. But it was showing him what his body was seeing, what the Gheist was seeing.

"What is this?" Whitley asked, his confusion obvious on his face. He heard laughter around him.

"We're here, in your mind. Your soul trapped in this abyss that I now control. And in this abyss I see your darkest thoughts and fantasies. Here, why don't we fulfill one of them for you." Whitley watched in horror as the image vortex moved to show his father.

"Please! Don't do this! STOP!"

.................

Jacques was still on the floor, slowly backing away from the monster that was once his son. Fear flowed through him and he could be heard whimpering. It was that sound that fought the monster's attention. He smiled at Jacques, an evil smile that made the man freeze in place. 

"Oh Mr. Schnee? Do you know what it is you've put your son through?" The monster took a step towards Jacques. "I can feel your fear. And let me say, you should be very afraid. After all, the thoughts of what your own son has wished for you are quite fearsome indeed."

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Jacques inquired. But the monster simply laughed.

"Why don't I just show you?" The monster lifted its hand. Suddenly it's fingers turned into black tendrils. They shot forward, each one stabbing into Jacques in different places. The monster laughed as Jacques screamed in pain and agony.

Terrified screams from the guests filled the air again as guests tried to escape, only to have the ballroom doors slammed in their faces. Those with weapons tried to either break down the doors or ran at the monster. They were all stopped by the same invisible force that had closed the doors.

"You fools! Did you think I would let any of you miss the show!? It's just getting started!" The monster yelled and lifted its arm above its head, effectively lifting Jacques into the air as well. Wide horror filled eyes watched as Jacques screamed.

"Please! Put me down! Let me go! I beg of you! Let me go! Please!" Jacques begged and sobbed. The monster sneered.

"No." With the flick of the monster's wrist, the tendrils tore Jacques to bloody pieces. Body parts fell to the floor as blood rained down on the monster. Jacques' now decapitated head fell to the floor in front of the monster. It bent down to pick up the head, cradling it in its hands it stared into the heads dead fear filled eyes.

"See? This is a much better look for you, Father." The monster laughed happily. Some of the guests started fainting or panicking. Again, those with weapons tried to attack the monster. It only laughed in their faces as it killed those attacking it the same way it killed Jacques.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The monster roared out. "This is my party now. And I'm afraid no one will be leaving here alive."


End file.
